


Black

by naconic



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14444343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naconic/pseuds/naconic
Summary: My favourite colour.





	Black

Black: It’s versatile, it’s minimalistic, it’s the go-to colour for everything - hence why I favour it amongst many others. 

But as I stare into this dark abyss, all I can think about is how suffocating black is. I reach out for anything, anyone, but I feel nothing, not even my arms, hands and fingers. Kicking and screaming, but I can’t hear. I blink my eyes, look around, but everything’s completely pitch-black. Trapped in an endless void with nothing surrounding me and nobody there to pull me out of this.. utter oblivion.

I’ve never asked for this. To be forcefully separated from everything that I once knew. Who would’ve known about this in the first place? I wish I could see my face again, to feel alive - the breeze of the wind, the smell of grass, the sensation of my heart beating within my rib cage. 

The little things seem a lot bigger when you’re deprived of it. 

Only then, you realize how important they were. But it’s all gone now. Should’ve been more grateful for everything you were given from the beginning, not everyone gets that privilege.

That’s how I felt with you.


End file.
